I've choose you
by damons-crow
Summary: Elena chooses but there's danger. Set at 3x22 Elena does not become a vampire.
1. The driveway

_**Chapter 1: What's Wrong?**_

* * *

**_I watched your tail lights fading_**  
**_I try but it still won't fall_**  
**_I remember what it feels like to know love_**  
**_And have it taken away_**  
**_Can't think of what I've learned right now_**  
**_But I'll be thanking you someday_**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I didn't really knew what was going on. I was just laying there confused. I mean, I didn't have to lay there when I knew that I was in love with him but my legs didn't move as I lay there on my bed. I just stared at my ceiling. I was in love with him but.. there's a huge problem. His brother. I didn't want to hurt him. Not at all! I had to choose, so I'm choosing him. I finally sat up from the bed to move to sit on the edge. _How am I going to do this? _I thought to myself. I got up from the bed and grabbed the keys to my car. I was going to go to him whether he likes it or not. I ran down the stairs to the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Jeremy come behind me. I turned to see him standing there looking at me with his arms crossed his chest. I smiled and dangled my keys in the air. He nodded understanding who I chose. "Be careful, Elena. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I will." I smiled at my brother. "I do, I know I do."

"Well, Tell him I said congrats." Jeremy smiled shaking his head as he left to do whatever he was doing before. I got my shoes on before I opened the door. I closed the door and sprinted to my car. I hopped in and left the driveway.

* * *

_You can do this, Elena. _I walked into the place he was waiting or looking over. _It's not like he's going to bite... hard. _I laughed mentally at that as I walked to the place. I finally got to designation and breathed out. I opened the door to find him with his phone in his hand. I smiled at how young he looked. I closed the door, _hard. _He looked up to see me standing there. My emotion's was everywhere. My heart was going crazy just standing there looking at him. He parted his lips.

"El-" I cut him off before he finished saying my name on his beautiful lips.

"I need to say something." His face dropped but he covered it in a second flat. "I love you. After everything, I love you. You understand me more than all of my friends. You've kept me and my family alive when I couldn't. You're always there. Everywhere. I just can't shake you. I've tried but I can't. You consume me. I don't care about what anyone says, or does. I'll be in love with you because I can, and I'm happy. You make me happy. That's why I _choose _you"

He just looked at me with watery eyes. I looked down and nodded softly before turning around. I knew what that meant. He rejected me. _Damon Salvatore rejected me. _I was about to walk out before a strong hand pulled to them. I was now pressed against a hard leather clad chest. I looked up to meet Damon's blue eyes. He looked down at me with vulnerability in his eyes. He shook his head a little. "Say it again."

I breathed out. "I love you, Damon."

"Elena..." He dragged my name out. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Damon?"

"I love you too, Elena." I smiled up at him. He lent down before his phone went off. "Seriously, every fucking time!"

"Damon speaking." He hissed over the phone. "What?" "Ste-" "Yeah, she's with me." He nodded at Stefan over the phone. I just stood there waiting for him to get off it. "Yeah, bye." He placed his cell in his pocket and sighed. He looked up at me with a sorrow face.

"Damon." I said his name in a stern voice. His face dropped in sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Alaric's dead." His voice dripped with sadness.

"What?" I was confused. I scratched my head in confusion. _If he's dead, shouldn't I be dead? _"Shouldn't I be dead?"

"I don't know." He sighed confused aswell. "But I think it's safe to go home now."

"Finally." I sighed as I smiled at him. "I'll meet you at home or...?"

"I'll meet you at home." He smiled and walked over to me with a smile. He leaned down and crashed his lips onto mine. Our lips molded together perfectly. His hands were all over my back as my hands were in his hair and on his neck. I felt all the passion and love he felt for me. I tugged at his hair making him moan a little. He stopped a little bit too early for my taste. "Well, that will due me over till we're home."

"I love you." I smiled up at him. He smiled gently at me.

"I love you too." He let me go and held out his hand for me. I smiled as I took his hand for the first time.

It felt _right._

* * *

**_hey. my first story over here. Do you think I should carry on or no?_**

**_reviewwwwwww_**


	2. Full Circle

**Okay, here's the second Chapter. **

**review please.**

**twitter: DamonsavedElena**

* * *

_**I've been in a rut**_  
_**Back and forth enough**_  
_**Heart like a wheel**_  
_**Without you around**_  
_**So uncomfortable is how it feels**_

_**Every time you're near**_  
_**Trouble disappears**_  
_**Under the ground**_  
_**But when you go to far**_  
_**Silver clouds will start hanging around**_

* * *

_**Full Circle. **_

Jeremy rushed over to me as I got into the door. I got there before Damon did. Jeremy had tears in his eyes that were about to shed. I hugged him close to me and held him tight. "Everything is going to be okay, Jer. It's going to be okay, Alright?"

"It's.. I just feel we went full circle, you know?" He squeezed me again before letting me go. I nodded at him knowing what he meant. We lost everyone whoever was taking care of us. We were left alone till someone stepped up. Now, here we are again. Just both of us with no guardian. "I just hope I won't loose you too."

"I won't let that happen." I heard Damon's voice come from behind me. I bit my lip from smiling. Jer nodded before walking back into the living room. I tried to follow him but I felt Damon's hand on my arm pulling me back. "Elena, are we going to tell everyone about us?"

"There's an us?" I teased him. His face dropped for a moment. I felt bad now for teasing him. "Damon..."

"Oh." His Adams apple bobbed up than down. "I thought, we, um.."

"Damon." I sighed as I shook my head. I smiled up at him. He looked so adorable when he was nervous. He looked like a little boy. "I was joking and it was a horrible joke. I'm sorry. How about after everything is done and over?"

"That was a horrible joke!" He shook his head at me before giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled at him. "Fine, I guess I could wait."

"Alright." I smiled as I walked to the living room where everybody was gathering. Caroline sat next to Tyler on the couch, while Stefan stood by the kitchen talking to Jeremy and Bonnie was there with her spell book. "So, what happened?"

"Well.." Bonnie started to speak to everyone. I went and sat down at the empty love seat. Damon came and sat down next to me. Bonnie looked at us skeptically. "I found a spell about the Alaric having a hold on you. It was pretty simple. It said the way to get it off is to have a piece of his hair-"

"A piece of his hair?" Damon questioned her. Bonnie cocked her eyebrow up. "All we needed was a piece of hair?"

"Yes, now can I get on with this?" Bonnie gave sass. Damon rolled his eyes and waved her off. "Like I said, We just needed a piece of hair. So, Jer got his hair brush from upstairs. Anyway.. the spell worked and Jeremy killed him."

"So, that's all?" I asked her. Bonnie just nodded and closed her spell book. I nodded at her. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. We had to kill him." Bonnie sighed. "But I will miss him."

"I think everyone will, Bon." Jeremy nodded and looked down. I sighed as I didn't cry. I've lost so many people that I didn't cry. I was so use to loosing people. How pitiful is that? I couldn't even cry for a loved one anymore.

* * *

_**Jeremy's POV.**_

I walked out of the room not wanting to be there anymore. How can I take this anymore? I'm not even eighteen yet and I've lost almost everyone - except my sister, of course. I stormed into my room and sat on my bed. I buried my head into my hands. Can everything not go wrong for once? I groaned as I heard someone knock softly at the door.

"Jeremy?" I looked up to see Bonnie in the doorway of my room. I was crying. how manly. Bonnie rushed to my side. "Jeremy, everything is going to be okay. Okay?"

"How do you know that Bonnie?" I sniffled. How pathetic of me. I was a mess in front of my ex- girlfriend. "Everything keeps getting all fucked up and everyone dying. Can't Elena and I be finally happy? I mean, we don't deserve all this to happen to us!"

"I know, Jeremy. Elena and you do not deserve any of the cruel things that ever happened to you." Bonnie tried to calm me down but it didn't work. "I'm sorry, Jeremy. I can't change the past. I would if I could but I can't."

"Thank you, Bonnie." I nodded at her. "Thank you."

* * *

**_I know it's short. :C _**

_**Please review! **_


End file.
